Young love
by kawaiiprincess
Summary: A new student comes to a particular highschool...many see him as a normal person...Daisy can see through his attitude...will Daisy melt his heart of ice? MxP DxL


In The Mushroom Kingdom, the young years of high school before Bowser use to rule  
  
his kingdom and kidnap Peach, Mario, Peach and everyone else was in class writing  
  
down notes when their teacher left to photo copy something. Mario had difficulty  
  
seeing the board and Peach had finished her notes and gave her notes to Mario. Peach  
  
had the hots for Mario since she was in kindergarten. She remembered she was bullied  
  
by a couple of teenagers because she accidentally stepped on their homework that fell  
  
out of their hands.  
  
"Hey blondie why the hell did you step on my homework for?" said one of the teenagers.  
  
"I...I didn't mean to...."replied Peach  
  
"For that, you're gonna pay blondie,"said the teenager.  
  
The teenager brung up her hand and was about to slap Peach on the face until Mario  
  
caught her hand in the nick of time to save Peach from a terrible consequence.  
  
"Stop bothering her" said Mario when he came just in time.  
  
"Oh look, it's her protector!" said one of the teenagers sarcastically.  
  
Peach started to cower behind Mario. She was worried of the thought that she brang  
  
Mario in the situation and he would also pay for defending her.  
  
"Why do you protect her when you know that your gonna get it too?" asked the  
  
teenager.  
  
The teenagers were waiting for an answer. Then he replied to them.  
  
"Be...because I care about her..." said Mario in his sincere voice, "she was always my  
  
best friend...and she always there to help me..."  
  
Peach couldn't believe it. He would do this for her even if it would kill him.  
  
'I never knew he cared this much about me. Usually he talks to me for 5 minutes and  
  
then he talks to other people and make more friends. I thought that he forgotten about  
  
me...but now I know he does care.'  
  
While Peach was thinking, Mario was kicking, punching ad throwing his books,  
  
scissors, and glue at them. The glue he threw was on the floor and both teenagers were  
  
stuck to the floor and they couldn't escape. Mario found this as a good escape. He took  
  
Peach's hand and they both ran into the distance, away from those awful teenagers.  
  
"We'll get you next time especially your girlfriend! Hahahahahahahahahaha!"Said the  
  
teenager.  
  
This made Peach cringe at the laughter of the evil teenager and made her too scared to  
  
go to school ever again.  
  
"Peach...it's all right," said Mario, "I'll protect you no matter what..."  
  
"Promise?" said Peach.  
  
"Promise." said Mario.  
  
"Peach"  
  
"..........."  
  
"Earth to Peach" Mario said.  
  
"..........."  
  
"Peach!!!!!!!" Mario said yelling at her.  
  
"What...where am I...oh...er...sorry." Peach said finally coming back from lala land.  
  
"Peach, it looked like you were a million miles away from here," said Mario.  
  
Just then Daisy came by Mario and Peach's desk to talk with them. She was jealous  
  
that they had a strong relationship and she didn't. They were always doing things  
  
together and that means the she had to butt out because they would forget about her  
  
being there and they would mostly spend time with each other leaving her out to do  
  
things on her own. She wished that she was in that kind of relationship like those two,  
  
but who could she be in a relationship with? I mean there's Wario and Waluigi, but she  
  
knew they were too ugly and she would dump them in two seconds. She started to  
  
ponder who would be her boyfriend and left both Mario and Peach wondering what she  
  
was thinking about.  
  
" Daisy?" said Peach  
  
"Is somethin' the matter?" said Mario, a little worried.  
  
"Oh, sorry about that," said Daisy, " nothing's wrong."  
  
"Oh, I see, I thought you were thinking something about relationships or something,"  
  
replied Mario, " I mean, someone who would think of that would be desperate or  
  
something!!!" Mario started to laugh, and this made Daisy angry.  
  
'How the hell did he know!?!' Daisy said in her mind, 'Is he a mind reader or  
  
something!?!'  
  
"I never knew you would be that brainless Mario! Hmpf!" with that said, she stomped  
  
angrily to her own seat.  
  
"Mario!" yelled Peach.  
  
"Wha...what did I do!?" said Mario who was confused.  
  
Peach stepped on his foot and continued reading her romance book.  
  
* * * *  
  
Daisy was at her seat lost in her thoughts about how her love life is going to be.  
  
'Mario and Peach are so lucky to be in a love life thing. I wonder how it's like to fall in  
  
love with a person you really love.'  
  
She then had a worried look on her face.  
  
'How would know if it's really truelove, and what if that person that I'm in love with  
  
doesn't feel the same way and just refers to me just as friend?'  
  
A lot of questions raced through her mind that made her worried of knowing who could  
  
be her actual true love. During her time thinking, Waluigi and Wario had put something  
  
in front of her face. When she finally came back from the real world, a big hairy spider  
  
was in her face.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Daisy.  
  
"Hahahaha you sure got a slow mind to realize that a big hairy bug was in your face!!!"  
  
replied Wario while Waluigi was still laughing.  
  
"So you think I'm slow?" said Daisy with an angry face.  
  
"Ya," both of the Wario brothers said.  
  
"What about you two," said Daisy.  
  
"We got fast reflexes," said Wario.  
  
"If you're so fast, try and dodge these you bastards!!" Daisy brung up both her hands  
  
and swung it right across Wario and Waluigi's cheek giving them a stinging pain.  
  
"Ouch!" Both of the Wario brothers said.  
  
After that slap attack, the class started to hear footsteps down the hallway. It could be  
  
only one thing. It was their cruel, mean, heartless teacher. Mr. Grume. He gave them  
  
tons of homework on the first day that they had to stay up to 4:00 a.m. in the morning to  
  
finish it. The day after the first day, Yoshi and Toad didn't get to finish their  
  
homework, and the teacher started yelling at them. They both had to detention for 3  
  
weeks, plus the weekends. The whole class thought that this teacher came from boot  
  
camp, or some kind of military school.  
  
Mr. Grume came back with a pile of notes, and gave it to everyone in the class.  
  
"Great, more notes to kill us all." Daisy whispered to herself.  
  
Mr. Grume heard this and gave her a 3-week detention, plus the weekends where she  
  
had to do classroom cleaning after class. The good thing was Toad and Yoshi were still  
  
on their detention and they had a few days left.  
  
During class, the teacher told everyone to stop and to tell everyone about the news.  
  
"Class, we have a new student that has transferred from another school."  
  
"Hmmm...I wonder who it is...." Daisy pondered.  
  
" Here's our new student!" said Mr. Grume. 


End file.
